


It's so Much More Exciting (to Look When You Can't Touch)

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2500 words of porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Voyeur Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, WinterHawk Bingo, ameriwinterhawk - Freeform, bucky and clint are into being watched, only sorta ameriwinterhawk, steve only watches, steve rogers is into watching his best friend get railed, this is just filth, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: As soon as Steve adjourned the meeting, they were both moving toward both the door and each other, completely uncaring that their teammates were still filing out. Bucky got to Clint first and slammed into him hard enough to knock him back against the wall. He was vaguely aware of Steve’s worried call of his name, and Natasha in motion in his peripheral vision, but only for as long as it took to push up on his toes and kiss Clint breathless. Half a second later Clint was braced against the wall, long legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist, holding him as close as he could.“Buck, what the hell?”“I swear to Christ, Stevie.” With an irritated growl, he pulled back from the kiss, swearing under his breath. “Look if you wanna watch me suck Barton’s dick, I’m more than okay with it unless he ain’t.”Or, the one where Bucky gets railed by Clint and Steve watchesWinterhawk Bingo Round 2 Fill - Square B4 - Exhibitionist StreakBucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Fill - Square B2 - Kink: Dirty Talk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	It's so Much More Exciting (to Look When You Can't Touch)

Whatever this thing was between them, it had been simmering for months. hey’d each been dancing around the other, pushing one another’s buttons in an ever escalating game of gay chicken. Steve decided to pair them up together when the team was called out, and it didn’t take anytime at all for them to begin fighting as a single unit. From a tactical standpoint it was brilliant, even if the rest of the team who had to hear their near constant teasing over comms might disagree. And while it started innocently enough with mostly-tame innuendos, Bucky and Clint were both at their boiling points. 

They sat in the conference room for a debrief of the latest attempt by Dr. Doom to take over the city, Clint sat in the windowsill, long legs sprawled out in front of him, and Bucky across from him on a small sofa. Clint picked at his gloves for a bit, then stretched his arms and back, making his muscles ripple in a way that made Bucky’s mouth go dry. Bucky followed the motion with his eyes, running his gaze up over the forearms and biceps that were the only reason he wasn’t skipping out of the meeting early. He wondered sometimes if Clint knew how crazy he drove him. When he met his eyes though and saw the heat behind them, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. 

Bucky stretched as well, the leather of his tac vest straining in protest. He leaned back against the couch, spreading his thighs to take up as much space in Clint’s line of vision as he could. When Clint’s eyes strayed from his to roam over his thighs, he smirked to himself. He hoped to Christ Steve didn’t ask either of them any questions, because neither of them heard a word he said. The two of them just sat there, staring each other down, neither willing to be the first one to look away. As soon as Steve adjourned the meeting, they were both moving toward both the door and each other, completely uncaring that their teammates were still filing out. 

Bucky got to Clint first and slammed into him hard enough to knock him back against the wall. He was vaguely aware of Steve’s worried call of his name, and Natasha in motion in his peripheral vision, but only for as long as it took to push up on his toes and kiss Clint breathless. Half a second later Clint was braced against the wall, long legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist, holding him as close as he could.

“Aw man, I do NOT get paid enough to watch this.” Sam shoved his way past them. 

Bucky just smirked against Clint’s lips, tearing one hand away from his ass just long enough to flip Sam off. As far as he was concerned, the rest of them could go or stay. It didn’t matter either way to him, not when he finally had Clint Barton exactly where he wanted. He ravaged his mouth with rough kisses, all tongue and teeth and want, while he pushed his hips forward to grind against Clint’s.

“Buck, what the hell?”

“I swear to Christ, Stevie.” With an irritated growl, he pulled back from the kiss, swearing under his breath. “Look if you wanna watch me suck Barton’s dick, I’m more than okay with it unless he ain’t.” He raised his eyebrows at too-horny-to-think Clint, who quickly nodded before turning to look at Steve, while he fumbled at the buckles on Bucky’s vest.

Steve stammered while the rest of the team sniggered and left. Bucky hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t care who left or stayed, and it looked like Steve was leaving with the rest of them. His hand was the door when Clint finally said something, his voice already sounding half-wrecked.

“Fuck...please...m’so down for it.”

Bucky had Clint’s shirt rucked up and was mouthing roughly at his nipple when he heard the click of the door locking. He gave a sharp little bite, earning a heady groan from Clint. He couldn’t see Steve from this angle, but he knew he was there somewhere, watching. He moved to the other side of Clint’s chest and set him back on his feet, making quick work of his pants. Bucky was on his knees a second later, swallowing Clint down to the root without warning. 

“Oh geezus fuck, Bucky, fuck, fuck…”

“That’s the idea, sweetheart. Now keep your eyes open. Look over at Steve for me. Is he watching us? You think he likes watching me suck you off?”

Bucky ran his tongue up and down Clint’s shaft, cupping his balls with his metal hand. The sounds coming out of Clint bordered on obscene, and it only made Bucky want to ruin him that much more. He teased his puckered hole with one fingertip, pressing gently while he swallowed around his cock. Much as he’d like to bend Barton over the table and fuck him into next week, once Bucky saw just how big he was, there’s no way he wasn’t going to get that dick inside him first.

“Tell me you’ve got lube in one of these pockets,” Bucky groaned and sucked Clint down again, swallowing around him.

Clint tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair and pulled, but it felt like he was torn between pulling him off and holding him where he was. Bucky swallowed again and Clint’s hips bucked forward. He looked up at Clint, eyes a little watery. God, he wanted this. He’d wanted this for so goddamn long, longer than he cared to admit really. Clint was scorching hot and seconds away from fucking Bucky’s mouth, but he didn’t want it to be over too quickly. Bucky pulled off with an obscene _slurp_ , before kissing and biting his way back up to Clint’s mouth.

“Lube? Please, sweetheart? Because as much as I’d love you to fuck my mouth, I really want you to bend me over that expensive table over there and rail me until neither of us can walk.”

Bucky was close to begging. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Steve who was palming himself over his pants. 

“I think Steve wants to see that too, don’t you, Stevie? You want to watch Clint fuck me? I remember you walkin’ in on me with Margie Dickens’s thighs around my head. How long did you watch before we noticed? You watched even longer the next night when you caught me with her brother, didn’t you?”

“Bucky, fuck…” Steve practically whimpered, his eyes locked onto where Bucky was pumping Clint with his hand. 

Clint on the other hand, looked blissed out already. His eyes were glassy, pupils blown wide, and his mouth was parted just so. Bucky wanted to kiss him until he forgot his name. He rocked with the motion of Bucky’s hand, his own fingers fumbling at his belt until he found the right pocket and placed a small tube in Bucky’s other hand. 

“Lube. Please Bucky, let me fuck you. Want to fuck you so much.” 

“Oh that’s good, sweetheart. You’re so prepared aren’t you? Like a goddamn boy scout.”

Clint grinned, a little more coherent then, shoving Bucky’s jacket off. “Damn right, I am. Never know when a hella sexy super soldier sniper is going to want to bone in the conference room.” 

A second later, Bucky found himself spun around, face pressed to the cool wall. Clint was plastered to his back, quickly working his zipper open. He had Bucky’s pants around his ankles and a hand around Bucky’s cock with the same efficiency he showed on the range. He sank down to his knees and nipped hard enough to leave teeth marks in the flesh of Bucky’s ass cheek. He bit and sucked, leaving marks that wouldn’t last nearly long enough for his taste, and then it was his turn to tease Steve a little.

“Who knew Captain America was a voyeur? Even back then, huh, Rogers?” He paused speaking long enough to bury his face in the crack of Bucky’s ass and probed at his hole with the tip of his tongue. “I gotta say, I’m surprised. But now that I know...well, fuck...I feel like it’s my patriotic duty to put on a good show for you.” He gave a little salute and went back to tonguing Bucky’s ass. “Hey Barnes, I need both of my hands free. Bet Cap would just love to watch you work yourself while I open you up.”

Then it was Bucky who whimpered. Shit, he got off on being watched as much as Steve liked watching. Clint moved him so he could brace one hand against the table and Steve had a good view of both of them. He jerked himself slowly, keeping time with Clint’s tongue. Turns out, his tongue was good for a lot more than just babbling over comms during missions. Bucky pushed back against his face, anticipation driving him wild. Finally, Clint traded his mouth for a lubed up finger. One became two, two became three, and then he was pushing against Bucky’s prostate. 

“Fuck, Clint. I could come just like this.”

“Not yet, you won’t. We promised your buddy over there a good show.”

Clint withdrew his fingers, leaving Bucky empty and wanting, canting his hips against nothing but air. He pushed Bucky forward until his chest and cheek were pressed against the tabletop, face turned to look right at Steve. Bucky shuddered when he heard the _snick_ of the cap closing on the lube, and the sound of Clint slicking himself up. And at the same time that he felt that delicious pressure of Clint’s cockhead pushing at his entrance, he watched with a mischievous grin while Steve finally caved and pulled his dick out. 

Clint bottomed out inside him and he saw stars. He gripped the edges of the table to brace himself and took a couple of steadying breaths to relax into it, then picked right back up on the dirty talk. He’d always been vocal during sex, but his mouth was utterly filthy now. It was all part of the show.

“Mmm, yeah, you like this don’t you, Stevie? Like watchin’ Clint stretch me out? He’s so fuckin’ big…oh fuck, Clint. Feels so goddamn good inside me. I can feel every single inch of him. You can fuck me as hard as you want, Clint. I like it rough.”

Clint set a steady pace, not fast, but thrusting so hard and so deep Bucky was half-convinced the table was going to slide across the floor despite its weight. His hands were everywhere, digging into Bucky’s hips, then raking down his back, one occasionally finding its way into his hair. When he pulled on it, the noise Bucky made was downright desperate, so he did it again even harder. He timed it up perfectly with his next thrust, and Bucky momentarily wondered if it was possible to die from pleasure. 

“Oh you like having your hair pulled, huh?” Clint turned to Steve who was holding on by a thread, pumping his cock in time with Clint thrusting into Bucky. “Bet you already knew that, didn’t you Cap? How many times did you watch him get fucked like this?”

“Shit, Clint...Buck...fuck.”

Steve squeezed the base of his cock and squeezed his eyes closed, clearly trying to stave off his orgasm. He didn’t want this to end any sooner than the other two did. Clint laughed, and Bucky praised his self-control, then went back to his explicit babbling. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying anymore, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he was capable of thinking actual words anymore, but there he was, begging for more of Clint’s dick and teasing Steve the whole time. He almost told Steve to come over and fuck his mouth to shut him up, but he was pretty sure Steve would blow his load at the mere mention of it. Clint’s pace stuttered, then he changed his angle just slightly and Bucky Barnes fucking ascended. 

“Right there, Clint, oh fuck me...harder...harder!”

Clint didn’t disappoint. Bucky could just imagine those perfect abs flexing with every thrust, and fuck if he wasn’t jealous of Steve’s view. He almost wished he’d asked JARVIS not to turn off the cameras. He locked eyes with Steve, who looked as wrecked as Bucky felt. He wasn’t even trying to hold off anymore, furiously fisting his cock, his hips bucking erratically until he finally came all over himself. Come spilled over his hand and still clothed torso. Next time he’d tell him to get naked first. Steve was always so pretty when he was covered in come. 

Bucky pushed up on one elbow so he could reach himself. He could tell from his breathing Clint was close. No doubt he’d watched Steve come all over himself too, and was so close himself he could almost taste it. Or maybe Bucky was projecting. Bucky jerked himself, desperately chasing his own orgasm, dragging Clint to the edge with him. Clint pressed himself flush against Bucky’s back, driving himself inside over and over, until all he could do was growl into Bucky’s ear.

“Feel so good around me, so tight. Wanna stay inside you like this forever.”

Steve watched them both, pulling his hand up to his mouth and licking the come off his fingers. That was all it took for Clint, who bit down on the back of Bucky’s shoulder as he came. The pleasured pain set Bucky off too, clenching around Clint’s cock and milking every drop out of him, before he painted stripes of come all over Tony’s expensive flooring. Oops. His mind blanked out for what might have been a few seconds or an hour, but Clint was still there, solid and warm behind him. He had a blissed out smile on his face when he finally opened his eyes. 

“We are _definitely_ doing that again.”

Clint nodded against his neck. “Definitely. Gimme like an hour and some pizza. Ooh, hey JARVIS, order my usual please. And whatever these two want. You can send it to my room.”

Bucky laughed, whining as Clint slipped out of him and tucked himself back inside his pants. He helped Bucky with his too, then pulled him in for a kiss that was softer than he intended. Bucky couldn’t help melting into it, losing himself until Steve cleared his throat. 

“Can it, Cap. You’re invited too. Maybe we’ll let you join next time, but for now, I’m going to keep kissing your BFF until the pizza gets here.”

“Come on, sweetheart.” Bucky reluctantly broke the kiss and went to the cabinet in the room to find some paper towels and cleaning spray. “Help me clean up this mess so Tony doesn’t kill us, then we’ll all go to your room and you are more than welcome to kiss me as long as you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
